earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
AJ Curry
History A.J. Curry: 2003 - Present Arthur Jeron Curry has been the victim of many attempts on his life. Shortly after it was discovered his mother was pregnant with him, she was poisoned and nearly lost the child. This resulted in Mera being sent away to be protected on the surface world by Prince Orin's most trusted pupils. Therefore AJ was born at the Amnesty Bay Lighthouse on the surface world with his mother's handmaiden, Tula, assisting in the delivery. Hybrids between Atlanteans and Humans rarely survive their birth, but once more AJ beat the odds and survived. When the word was spread throughout Atlantis that Princess Mera had given birth to a hybrid son, Queen Atlanna chose to name Prince Orin as her successor. Atlanna went to see her grandson, who was still too young to travel or easily adapt between surface and underwater breathing and therefore confined to the surface world. Prince Orm also went to pay tribute to the new prince. But Orm had ulterior motives and he used this visit to plant a tracking device in the Curry home. When Orm and Atlanna returned to Atlantis, Orin stayed behind with his wife and child. This last-minute decision by Orin threw a wrench in the plans of Prince Orm as Black Manta arrived to kidnap the young heir but when he was not expecting the father to be there. Outnumbered, Manta instead chose to throw the child into the stormy waters to buy him a chance to escape. Orin jumped into the waves while Mera calmed them, allowing him to find their son and bring him out of the water before he drowned. Once again, AJ had defied the odds and survived that day. But Queen Atlanna would not, murdered by an improvising Orm. When a toddler, AJ was old enough to be taken to Poseidonis, and he was again made a target. Black Manta had returned to finish the job while his parents were busy with a war council. Fortunately, a young Jackson Hyde happened to detect the kidnapper (due to his unknown biological connection to him) and foiled Manta's plans. Nowadays, AJ does not need protection. He is still young, but he has a good mix of his father's strength and instincts combined with his mother's intelligence and magic aptitude. Personally, I think he'd make a fine Aqualad...Oracle Files: AJ Curry (1/2) Threat Assessment Missing Data Trivia and Notes Trivia * AJ's middle name is Jeron because Mera's father's name is Leron. This was a way to reference both his human and Atlantean heritage. Notes * He is a composite of Arthur Jr., AJ Curry, and Arthur Joseph Curry (all three are different characters in the comics). * In the comics, Arthur and Mera's son was killed by Black Manta. In Earth-27, this was thwarted by Kaldur'ahm saving AJ's life. * Roy explains the Aqualad title further: To the Atlanteans, Aquaman is Orin. Aquawoman is Mera. Tempest is Garth. They do not really have secret identities under the sea. Some have titles. Tempest is a title. Aquaman, Aquawoman, Aqualad, and Aquagirl are all essentially seen as roles to be filled. Tula was Aquagirl, now she is simply Tula. Kaldur'ahm was Aqualad, now he is simply Kaldur'ahm. Dolphin is and always was Dolphin. Kaldur and Tula do not really need hero names anymore. Both spend most of their time in service to the Throne in one form or another and both can use their Atlantean names among humans just as easily. They do not have secret identities to conceal. Links and References * Appearances of AJ Curry * Character Gallery: AJ Curry Category:Characters Category:Atlanteans Category:Composite Character Category:Hybrid Category:Blue Eyes Category:Blonde Hair Category:Red Hair Category:Amnestan Category:Crown Heirs Category:Royalty Category:Atlantean Royal Family Category:27th Reality